Que Todo Quede En Familia
by Ninde.88
Summary: Al final, terminarían siendo familia, por mucho que el Uzumaki perjurara que jamás lo permitiría. Historia corta, ¡Dejen reviews!


Sakura suspiró aliviada una vez tomó asiento.

Había resultado una tremenda odisea hacerse paso entre los muchos padres que abarrotaban el salón, en espera de la siguiente actuación del festival de aquel año.

Miró hacia su derecha, viendo a su pequeño Minato, de tan solo cuatro años, pacientemente recién sentado moviendo sus piernecitas de forma alternativa.

A veces, se encontraba así misma recordando todo lo que su vida había acontecido.

Si alguien hace unos años le hubiera dicho a donde la conducirían sus propios pasos, puede que hubiera soltado más de una carcajada incrédula.

_O tal vez no…_

Su boca, dibujó inconscientemente un tierno gesto, al venírsele a la cabeza la sonrisa de su marido.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ese nombre guardaba demasiado significado para ella. Desde la más pura tenacidad, hasta la ingenuidad más impensable.

Y es que su marido, no tenía nada de normal. No es que ella se quejara, se había enamorado así de él, pero es que aún después de tantos años juntos, aún le salía con cosas que descolocaría al más curtido en materia.

Soltó una risilla suave al recordar el rostro de él, cuando en su día tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor y decirle que estaba embarazada.

Contra todo pronóstico, Naruto se había acercado de manera vacilante a ella mientras reposaba la mano de manera asustada en su vientre.

Mientras ella contemplaba sus ojos azules brillantes, él no hacía nada mas que admirar un, hasta aquel momento, vientre plano.

_- Cu-cuando…, para cuando… -no alcanzó a terminar cuando su Sakura, puso su propia mano sobre la de él, mientras su otra mano le alcanzaba la mejilla a la par que le sonreía tiernamente._

_- Haciendo cuentas, probablemente para enero –susurró-._

_- ¿Enero?-repitió medio ido, alzando la vista para posarla sobre la de ella-._

_La sonrisa de Sakura se acentuó más._

_- Si…_

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue el tremendo apretón que recibió por parte de Naruto, a la vez que escuchaba un sutil _gracias_, de manera continuada.

Observó a su hijo, el cual miraba hacia todos los lados de manera curiosa. Era una copia exacta de Naruto en miniatura, exceptuando por los ojos verdes que había heredado de ella.

Al contrario que su padre, Minato había resultado mucho más despierto en prácticamente todos los aspectos, adoptando un comportamiento mucho más tranquilo que su padre cuando niño.

Aún así, y sabiendo que su hijo había sacado de Naruto más en aspecto físico que en personalidad, el pequeño prácticamente idolatraba a su padre, asegurando ante todo y todos, una y otra vez, que no había mejor Hogake en el mundo, ni siquiera su Gaara oji-san, el cual, había que reconocer, le había tomado bastante cariño al pequeño.

Y es que también su Minato se volvía realmente apocado cuando de contacto físico se trataba…

- ¿Aún no ha llegado el _dôbe_?

La voz de Sasuke me sacó de mi ensoñación, captando mi atención.

Miré al pequeño Itachi, de cuatro años, que iba de la mano de su padre, mientras me miraba de forma alegre y nos saludaba con su manita a Minato y a mí.

Respondí de manera sonriente, agitando la mano animada, respondiendo al saludo del pequeño.

- No, aún no –suspire contrariada-. Sé que tenía una reunión con el emisario del País del Fuego, pero a no ser que se haya alargado la cosa, debería haber llegado ya.

Si no llega a tiempo, va a formar todo un berrinche –expresé mi terror mientras llevaba una mano a la cara-.

Sasuke tomó asiento al lado nuestro, mientras que Itachi y Hinata hicieron lo mismo al lado de este, lo cual me permitió saludar libremente a la mujer de mi amigo.

Para muchos, fue toda una revelación el hecho de que la dulce Hinata y el parco de Sasuke hubieran comenzado una relación.

El hecho estaba, en que tampoco ellos aclararon nada en ningún momento.

De un día para otro, se les empezó a ver más y más seguido, hasta que Sasuke espetó un día en mitad de una cena, que le había pedido a Hinata que se casara con él.

Y que ella le había respondido que sí.

Naruto, contra todo pronostico otra vez, se limitó a soltar una carcajada y a golpearle en el brazo, diciendo que ya era hora de que se hubiera decidido.

Lo cual respondió en una mirada anonadada por parte de su amigo, el cual nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien hubiera notado sus intenciones, y en mi mandíbula abierta de la impresión, preguntándome cuando mi Naruto había mutado en algo parecido a una persona intuitiva en esos aspectos.

- Han debido de retrasar a Naruto-kun –aseguró Hinata, una vez se puso al tanto de la conversación-. Por nada del mundo se perdería una actuación.

- Pero si será tarado… -masculló Sasuke-. Lleva días dándome la murga con la dichosa función, amenazándome incluso con partirme los huesos en caso de que no apareciéramos, para que ahora brille por su ausencia. Pero si será…

- Lo importante es que aún quedan unos minutos –Hinata interrumpió la perorata de su malhumorado marido, con una sutileza digna para la posteridad-, así que esperemos que pueda llegar –completó poniendo su mano encima de la de él, la cual reposaba en uno de los antebrazos.

Como respuesta, el la miró intensamente, y como si hubiera perdido la fuerza de su cabreo, tal cual globo pinchado, bufó y miró hacia otro lado.

Hinata sabía de antemano, que el cabreo de Sasuke no venía por tener que acudir a la función, o por el hecho de que Naruto aún no hubiera llegado, sino que realmente lo que en el fondo le molestaba era que le estaban retrasando.

Había estado mascullando durante días en casa, que Naruto necesitaba posponer la reunión de aquel día por que no era la gran cosa y tampoco era de tanta urgencia, por lo que el tipejo del país del fuego no se moriría por esperar un poco más.

Y si moría, pues bueno, un tipejo menos, había espetado.

No obstante, ella conocía de sobra a su marido como para conocer que lo que realmente le preocupaba, era el hecho de que retrasaran a Naruto y no llegara a tiempo para poder verla.

Con el consiguiente berrinche del rubio que aquello conllevaría, por supuesto.

Soltó una risilla suave a la vez que intentó ocultarla con una mano, ganándose la mirada intensa de su marido.

A veces la conocía tanto que llegaba a asustarla, aunque después cayera en la cuenta de que ella también le conocía a él igual de bien.

Por lo que ella le respondió con una mirada risueña, provocando que acudiera un sonrojo leve a las mejillas de su marido.

Apartando nuevamente la mirada de ella, Sasuke se concentró en el pequeño escenario del fondo del salón, curiosamente sin soltar la mano que ella le había tomado.

El resto de padres del salón, empezaron a hablar de forma suave a medida que las luces del salón iban perdiendo intensidad de forma gradual, hasta que solo quedó suavemente atenuado.

- Maldito _usuratonkachi_, donde demonios te has metido…

* * *

Saltaba de tejado en tejado de forma frenética, acuciando a sus piernas a que se movieran más rápido de lo que ya podían.

Aquel idiota no había hecho más que retrasarle con pactos que prácticamente ya se encontraban zanjados, cosa que lo había enervado aún más.

Prácticamente, le había faltado echarle a patadas, al ver como se empecinaba en recordarle lo importante que era no dejar "cabos sueltos".

De haber podido, le hubiera enseñado lo que era hacer un buen nudo mediante la práctica con su mismo cuello.

En cuanto acarició la oportunidad de huir, al ver que aquel tipo se descuidaba mientras admiraba una pintura del despacho (debía agradecer a su Sakura la genial idea de colgar aquel cuadro que Sai les había regalado, en el lugar mas apartado que pudiera de las paredes de su casa), se escabulló por una de las ventanas abiertas importándole el más soberano pimiento que aquel tipo siguiera con su incesante parloteo.

Ya arreglaría el asunto más tarde con cualquier estúpida excusa.

Aún así, tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por no haber mandado directamente aquella reunión al quinto infierno en cuanto supo de ella. Iba a odiar lo que quedaba de día, puesto que el _teme_,no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de restregárselo en la jeta, sin el más mínimo reparo.

En cuanto vislumbró los tejadillos de color pardo tenue del edificio, en vez de aflojar el ritmo exprimió lo que le quedaba de aliento, dando un patadón a una de las puertas en cuanto alcanzó una de sus entradas, para perderse dentro con la velocidad de un demonio, mientras una capa blanca con caracteres rojizos se ondeaba al ritmo de su paso.

* * *

Una suave melodía empezó a resonar en el recinto, a medida que una serie de infantes iban pasando al escenario, con alegres disfraces de animalitos.

Se fueron colocando al frente a medida que empezaban a cantar, gesticulando alegremente con los bracitos.

Inconscientemente, Sakura esbozó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al contemplar como un tierno borreguito salía de la manita de uno de sus compañeros, ala par que se unía a la canción, mientras movía una de sus "patitas".

Y es que ella era uno de los tesoros de la familia Uzumaki.

Su pequeña Suri.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, contemplando como su pequeña hija, de casi tres años, seguía alegremente la cancioncita mientras iba paseando con sus compañeros por el escenario.

Vislumbró levemente como Minato, tarareaba la canción de manera inconsciente siguiendo el ritmo de su hermana.

Y es que la pequeña Suri, se había tirado días balbuceando la canción en casa, provocando que su pobre hermano se la aprendiera prácticamente de memoria.

Aunque su pequeña aún no conseguía hablar del todo bien, y la mayoría de las ocasiones mezclara las palabras, reconocía que el esfuerzo de su hija estaba mereciendo la pena, continuando la canción casi sin problemas.

Se lamentó de haber remarcado el "casi", porque justo en aquel momento, admiró como Suri se aturullaba con la canción, desentonando con la letra en un momento, a diferencia de sus compañeros.

Cuando la canción llegó a su final, los niños se cogieron de las manitas, y cuando quedaron al frente del escenario, se inclinaron de manera descoordinada, provocando que el auditorio se llenara de aplausos de sus emocionados padres.

Se encontró a sí misma aplaudiendo, conmovida, mientras sentía un leve escozor en los ojos, ocasionado por aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Sus hijos, en ocasiones como esta, llegaban a emocionarla por mucho que la avergonzara reconocerlo.

Observó como Hinata aplaudía también conmovida, mientras Sasuke la imitaba levemente y con lentitud.

Sorprendida, admiró como el pequeño Itachi se encontraba estático, mirando al escenario aún casi sin pestañear y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Un aplauso enérgico captó rápidamente su atención, encontrando a su marido de pie detrás de las primeras bancadas y con los ojos llenos de admiración, mientras que su vista acariciaba el perfil de su pequeña, que aún seguía agitando una de sus "patitas".

Sonrió con ternura, mientras Naruto se acercaba raudo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¡Has podido llegar! –exclamé, mientras él se inclinó para darme un beso rápido.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo-ttebayo! –exclamó, enseñando la hilera de dientes blancos-.

- ¡Papá!

Minato prácticamente se enganchó de la pierna de su padre, mientras este le sobaba con afecto su, ya de por sí, melena alborotada.

- Voy por Suri –anuncié con rapidez, viendo como algunos niños ya se encontraban con sus padres- En seguida vuelvo.

Naruto admiró como la silueta de su mujer desaparecía rauda entre la hilera de padres.

- Por poco, dôbe…

Naruto masculló algo por lo bajini. Posó su mirada sobre el bastardo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- A callar, teme… He llegado y es lo que cuenta –escupí enojado-. No. No había perdido oportunidad para restregármelo por la cara.

Sasuke hizo un chasquido con la boca, negando levemente con la cabeza.

- Jamás hubiese creído que serías capaz de _casi _perderte una función. ¿Sabías que estas cosas pueden traumar a los niños pequeños? Pobres… -lamentó mientras miraba a Minato con lástima- menuda carga de padre…

- Al menos yo no soy un coñazo como tú, con esa pinta de amargado que llevas siempre. ¿Es que nunca te levantas de buen humor? –farfullé.

- Éste coñazo de padre puede partirte la cara cuando quieras, tarado –se acercó de forma brusca al rubio-. ¿Quieres ver como te parto la cara?

Naruto soltó una carcajada brusca.

- Ni en tus sueños más felices bastardo, te daría una paliza ¡y ni siquiera terminaría cansado!

Sasuke rió sin ganas, cruzándose de brazos para mirarle de manera altiva- No me hagas reír, _usuratonkachi_…

Naruto tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de saltar prácticamente encima del bastardo, a la vez que escuchaba de forma lejana como Hinata intentaba calmar los ánimos, con el pequeño Itachi aún de su mano.

Sus instintos asesinos se fueron por la borda en el mismo instante en que una alegre Sakura llegaba con un tierno borreguito intentando seguirla el paso.

Y es que su niña captaba toda su atención. Observó como su pequeña intentaba no tropezarse, a la vez que seguía a su madre de la mano, aún disfrazada del adorable animalito.

Su pequeña, había conseguido quitarle el aliento desde la primera vez que la vio.

Con aquellos cabellos rubios y mechitas tenuemente rosadas por su melenita.

Los ojos azules de su hija saltaron rápidamente hacia su persona, provocando que la pequeña se soltara rápidamente de la mano de su madre y se lanzara prácticamente a los brazos de su padre.

- ¡Papá!

Naruto recibió a su hija, cogiéndola alegremente entre sus brazos.

Aún recordaba el pánico que había sentido al cogerla por primera vez, aún envuelta en aquella mantita de un alegre tono amarillo suave con nubecitas bordadas.

Era tan pequeña… tan frágil.

Estuvo aterrado los primeros segundos, hasta que ella decidió abrir sus ojitos por primera vez para contemplarlo.

Se vio a si mismo reflejado en los impactantes ojos azul cielo de su hija, sintiendo hasta un tirón en el estómago de la impresión.

Desde aquel mismo momento, supo que su hija le había robado un trozo de su persona para quedárselo.

En ese instante, sintió como su pequeña envolvió su cuello con sus bracitos, para darle un tierno apretón.

- ¡Has estado estupenda-ttebayo!

La pequeña gorgojeó tan contenta en los brazos de su padre

- ¡Me he equivocado, papá! –siguió riendo la pequeña, tan contenta-.

- Bah –agitó la mano de manera descuidada- nadie lo ha notado –susurró a la niña a modo confidente-.

Minato, que aún seguía enganchado a su pierna, y Sakura, aguantaron una risa.

A eso lo llamaban _mentira piadosa_.

- ¡Felicidades, Suri-chan! –exclamó Hinata- ¡Ha sido una actuación estupenda! ¿Verdad, Itachi?

Dirigió la mirada a su hijo, el cual parecía un poco despistado.

Al ver que todo el mundo esperaba una respuesta, se sonrojó profundamente a la vez que asentía repetidamente con la cabeza.

Sasuke, que hasta aquel momento no había pronunciado palabra, contempló brevemente a su hijo.

Hinata posó la vista en su pequeño, el cual parecía desear por primera vez salir corriendo.

- ¿Porqué no vamos a cenar fuera todos juntos? –propuso Sakura- Hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos y será divertido.

Hinata dio un pequeño aplauso, en reconocimiento a la idea.

- ¡Buena idea, Sakura-Chan! –apoyó su marido-.

- Como no, _dôbe_… -apuntilló Sasuke-.

Naruto cogió el sarcasmo al vuelo.

- Repite eso _teme_… -acució bruscamente-.

Estaban a punto de enzarzarse en otra de sus peleas verbales, hasta que Minato vio a su hermana ladear sutilmente la cabeza mientras observaba a su tío Sasuke.

Casi podía visualizar los engranajes girándo a toda velocidad dentro de la cabeza de esa niña…

- ¡Sasuke-_teme_!

La pequeña parecía haber recordado quien era este último, a la vez que estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para que la cogiera, provocando que su pobre padre se pusiera blanco de la impresión, a la vez que su madre y su tía Hinata ahogaban una exclamación.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, mientras que Sasuke miraba con intensidad a la pequeña que seguía en los brazos de su padre, aún con los bracitos estirados, esperando con ilusión que su tío _Sasuke-teme_ la cogiera.

Y es que la pobre niña había terminado asociando el famoso "_teme", _que siempre oía de la boca de su padre cada vez que Sasuke salía a colación, al propio nombre.

Para asombro de todos, y es que en ocasiones había que _ver para creer_, Sasuke(-_teme_) tomó a la niña en brazos mientras esta última gorgojeaba encantada.

Y el se encontraba tan campante…

Sakura, con terror, contempló como su marido cambiaba del blanco al verde, para pasar al morado, y finalmente al rojo.

_Ay madre…_

* * *

- ¡Ai-chan, has estado fabulosa! –la abrazó su madre con emoción-.

La niña esbozó una sonrisa feliz, mientras aún portaba su disfraz de pollito.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar helado? –preguntó su padre agachándose a su altura-.

- ¡Siiii! –dió un saltito de la emoción, mientras se colgaba feliz de su brazo-.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida, hasta que la niña, junto con sus padres, se quedaron estáticos al contemplar como una de las puertas del auditorio se encontraba casi fuera de sus goznes, desvencijada casi en su totalidad.

- ¿Eh…?

El padre de la niña, se acercó con cautela para sujetar la pobre puerta, que estaba literalmente en las últimas.

Casi estaba rozándola, cuando escucharon un perjurio taladrándole los oídos.

_¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡DEVUELVEME A MI NIÑA!_

* * *

Minato caminaba agarrado de la mano de su madre, mientras que su padre llevaba a su hermana montada en sus hombros, andando al lado de ella.

Sus tíos, junto con su primo Itachi, caminaban un poco más atrás de forma tranquila, disfrutando del paseo.

Vislumbró a su hermana, que estaba disfrutando del paseo a más no poder, ya que había agarrado las tiras de la cinta de su padre, e iba imitando como si montara en un caballito, completamente feliz.

Después del tremendo escándalo que había formado Naruto, al ver como aquel bastardo, (según él), intentaba _raptar_ a su pequeña, habían conseguido llegar a un sitio tranquilo y terminar de disfrutar el día.

_- ¡Suelta a mi niña, bastardo! –perjuró zamarreándole del cuello-. Ni pienses que te la llevarás al lado oscuro, ¡por encima de mi cadáver Uzumaki! ¡Devuélveme a mi pequeña!_

_Sasuke se limitaba a mirarlo de manera burlona, como dándole a entender que su hija lo prefería a él antes que a su propio padre._

_- La pequeña tiene buen gusto, ¿no lo ves, dôbe?_

Después de mucho insistir con extremada paciencia y tolerancia, su madre había conseguido calmarlo, seduciéndolo con la idea de que más tarde podría partirle los huesos sin interrupciones.

Aunque luego no lo dejara, claro.

Por otro lado, Sasuke aún no había olvidado del todo la actitud tan silenciosa que había adoptado su hijo durante toda la tarde.

Era una versión en miniatura de su hermano en la mayoría de los aspectos, cosa que le llenaba el pecho de orgullo aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Su hijo era todo un hombrecito, con el carácter tranquilo de su madre y la compostura de él mismo.

Frenó en seco, provocando que su hijo también dejara de caminar, expectante.

Aún tenía clavada en la cabeza la mirada de Itachi, quien, embelesado, miraba a la pequeña borreguito Uzumaki danzar por el escenario, ajena totalmente a toda aquella atención.

Su hijo, prácticamente había aguantado la respiración, esforzándose a más no poder por siquiera pestañear.

Puso una mano firme en el hombro de su hijo, quien, enturbiado ante la seriedad que había adoptado su padre de golpe, se irguió inconscientemente.

Le dio un apretón cariñoso (a su manera), para luego recompensarle con una tenue sonrisa que solo adoptaba para la gente que realmente se había ganado su cariño y afecto.

- Eh, _dôbe_…

Naruto, quien continuaba con su pequeña subida en sus hombros, junto con los demás, pararon también de caminar, curiosos.

- ¿Mmh?, ¿Que tripa se te ha roto ahora? –reclamó cansado el rubio-.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, provocando empezar nuevamente a crisparle los nervios.

Posó su mirada en la pequeña, quien, también expectante, inclinó levemente la cabeza por la curiosidad, aún agarrada a las cintas de la cabeza de su padre.

- He decidido que esa niña será mi nuera.

De pronto, en mitad de la calle, se formó un autentico pandemónium.

La gente que se encontraba alrededor, contemplaron como el hokage de su aldea agarró las solapas de la chaqueta se su amigo, zamarreándolo con fuerza, con una Sakura y una Hinata aterradas intentando contenerle agarrándolo cada una de un brazo, ante un impávido Minato y un pálido Itachi.

Mientras que su amigo le zarandeaba intentando matarlo, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa macabra, a la vez que contemplaba como su pequeño hijo le miraba con oculto orgullo.

Al final, terminarían siendo familia, por mucho que el Uzumaki perjurara que jamás lo permitiría.

Notas de autora: Bueno, aquí esta. Nunca me había animado a escribir algo de Naruto, pero he de reconocer que el manga es estupendo y llevo siguiéndolo muchos años, aparte de que me encanta.

Supongo que mediante esta pequeña historia, sabrán por que pareja me decanto.

Sinceramente, siempre me imagine un final así, con lo que cerraría con broche de oro una historia fenomenal.

Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado, así que ya saben…¡Dejen reviews!

Nindë.


End file.
